


Nebula

by AleenaBite



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Lucifer and Satan are not the same one, M/M, Pre-Falling, Sort of AU, Sort of Canon Compliant?, based in comic AU, write as a little gif
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Después de hablar con Aziraphel, Crowley decide ir a aclarar su mente a una nebulosa a medio acabar. Lo que no espera es la interrupción de Lucifer cuando está en pleno trabajo.OComo Lucifer es un manipulador nato y nadie puede escapar a su influjo.
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en el cómic AU de Nixarim "Before The Falling" que podéis seguir en IG o Twitter a través del hastag #goodomensbeforethefalling  
Yo lo recomiendo encarecidamente porque es genialoso, igual que su autora.  
Y debido a tal epicidad, he tenido que escribir algo sobre la última parte (la 21) publicada hasta la fecha.  
No es gran cosa pero... aquí está.  
Enjoy it!

—Mi hacedor de estrellas....

  
  


Su voz era como el arrullo del agua al caer desde una de aquellas cascadas gigantes de las que los Serafines presumían en su exclusiva esfera. La calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello era como el fuego de una supernova al extinguirse, ardiente e intoxicante. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el ángel de pelo negro había enredado sus dedos en su pelo rojo y sus labios encontrado el camino hasta los suyos.

  
  


El principal problema que existía con los besos de Lucifer era que consistían en una nueva dimensión de sensaciones que hasta ese instante no había experimentado en toda su existencia. Como ángel tan solo había conocido la felicidad y satisfacción al fabricar las más hermosas estrellas del firmamento; pero aquellas sensaciones que se diluían a través de la suavidad del contacto de sus labios era algo nuevo. Una mezcla de satisfacción y algo que, el propio Lucifer, había denominado placer.

  
  


Debía de reconocer que era difícil resistirse a todo lo que representaba un ángel como Lucifer. No le había costado apenas nada seguirle en su revolución, abandonar las esferas del cielo y viajar hacia Morningstar para no volver la vista a lo que dejaba atrás. Sin embargo, había algo a lo que sí había estado resistiéndose desde el principio: al propio Lucifer. A su presencia embriagadora, a sus caricias sin aparente intención pero que dejaban una marca invisible de posesión allá donde se posaban, a sus miradas intensas que parecían recorrerle con hambre y a aquella insistente necesidad de tenerle cerca a cada segundo.

  
  


Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes, tras haber hablado con Aziraphel y con la dramática irrupción de Lucifer, no sabía qué debía hacer. A cada instante que pasaba cerca de aquel ángel, más difícil era resistirse a sus avances. Había visto a muchos otros ángeles caer en sus brazos, presa de aquel carisma magnético, para luego vivir obsesionados por una simple mirada de su líder. Él no quería convertirse en uno más de aquellos acólitos, se consideraba más inteligente que eso. Y aun así, ahí estaba, cediendo lentamente a los avances de Lucifer.

  
  


—...simplemente déjate llevar...

  
  


Aquella voz tiene un poder hipnótico que parece transportarle a otro instante dentro de aquella misma nebulosa. Un instante donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, donde no había una guerra a punto de comenzar, ni bandos, ni ángeles que querían una u otra cosa, donde no existía nada más que ellos dos. Dos ángeles a punto de descubrir uno de los místicos secretos aún no revelados por Dios.

  
  


Los besos de Lucifer descendieron por su cuello y el hacedor de estrellas tuvo que reprimir el suspiro que quería salir de sus labios. No podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, no aunque fuese lo que desease una gran parte de su ser. Lucifer era la gran tentación, a pesar de que aún no habían definido lo que era una como tal. Igualmente, el ángel no se dejó detener por su poca participación.

  
  


Sin apenas pensarlo ambos yacieron desnudos sobre el manto de estrellas a medio crear por el pelirrojo. La presencia embriagadora del líder de la revolución sobre él fue suficiente para llevarle finalmente por el camino de la desinhibición. A ello ayudó la mirada profunda del moreno clavada en su rostro, expectante y deseosa de que cayese en aquel pecado que mejor dominaba. La lujuria.

  
  


Jamás pudo volver a mirar a la nebulosa de Perseo de la misma forma, no tras lo sucedido en ella.


End file.
